


The Hand Job

by Claire



Category: Leverage
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keep your eyes open."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hand Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VII for the prompt: Don't mess up the keyboard.

"Keep your eyes open."

Eliot's breath is hot against Alec's ear as he murmurs the words, thumb brushing lightly over Alec's neck as his other hand continues to jack the hard cock sticking out of Alec's jeans.

Alec's eyes screw tighter closed. "I--"

"Eyes open, Hardison." Words sharper now, harder, as a nail scrapes down his cock.

Alec forces his eyes open, gaze drawn to the monitor in front of him, to the figures rutting on the screen and the captured memory of him bending Eliot over the pool table and fucking him. His cock twitches in Eliot's hand, remembrance of _tightheatwant_ washing over him.

Eliot laughs, low and quick. "Are you thinking about it?" he asks, like he doesn't know exactly what's going through Alec's mind, exactly what he's remembering. Talking like Alec isn't reliving the first time he sank into Eliot's body, harsh and rough and fucking perfect; knowing that Nate, Sophie and Parker would be back at any moment and just _not caring_ because he'd needed to be so deep into Eliot that Eliot would never forget the feeling of Alec's cock in him.

Eliot's hand speeds up, keeping time with the figures on the monitor, and Alec's never been so grateful that he keeps his entire apartment wired for high def because the way the cameras captured Eliot clawing at the baize on the pool table as Alec plowed into him is the hottest thing that's been on Alec's monitor since Charisma Carpenter posed for Playboy.

"I wanted them to see it, you know," Eliot says. "To see you fucking me so hard I could barely sit down afterwards."

And Alec thinks the noise he hears is a whimper, thinks it comes from his own throat, but the _yes_ and _god_ and _harder_ filling the room in surround sound is drowning out everything but Eliot's voice, lips so close to Alec's ear that he feels the air move every time Eliot breathes.

"Eliot--"

But Eliot ignores him, ignores the plea in Alec's voice, and just sinks to his knees, movement more fluid than Alec knows he could ever achieve. And Eliot's looking at up him, eyes meeting Alec's before his hand moves and Eliot swallows him down, tongue and teeth and _holyfuck_ as Alec comes, shooting down Eliot's throat before his lips even reach the base of Alec's cock.

And the bastard smirks, just fucking _smirks_ , as he pulls back, Alec's softening cock slipping from between his lips and tongue darting out to catch the last of Alec's come as he pushes himself to his feet.

"Bed," Eliot growls, voice rough as he reaches out for Alec's arm, pulling him out of the chair and towards the bedroom.

And Alec just grins and lets Eliot lead the way.


End file.
